


VID: Dear Prudence

by mithborien



Category: Misfits
Genre: F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 00:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithborien/pseuds/mithborien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alisha character study.</p>
            </blockquote>





	VID: Dear Prudence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lila Futuransky (futuransky)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/futuransky/gifts).



**Details:** Misfits | 3.34 | "Dear Prudence" by Siouxsie and the Banshees | Warning for sexual violence | Spoilers to 2x07 | [DW](http://mithborien.dreamwidth.org/98542.html)

[Dear Prudence](http://vimeo.com/36148393) from [Thorien](http://vimeo.com/user961321) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com). (Password: _alisha_ )

**Watch:** [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com/36148393) (Password: _alisha_ )  
 **Download:** 37mb @ [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?g89656plmk1cob1) )  
 **Festivids post:** <http://fv-poster.livejournal.com/94069.html>

**Author's Note:**

> I think this was actually the hardest vid I have ever made. For three reasons: a) I was dealing with more serious subject matter then what I normally do, b) the vid just wouldn't cooperate with letting me get clips down on the timeline and c) RL stress did not help at all.
> 
> But I actually think I am happy with it now, especially seeing other people's responses to it.
> 
> I really do love Misfits as a show although to me it has a number of problems. One of them being it's treatment and portrayal of Alisha. What I tried to explore was the way the show itself treats Alisha at a narrative level and the way her power relates to her, which to my mind neither of which are done in a positive way by the show. 
> 
> But the vid is done! Now I can now look back on it and actually enjoy watching it instead of worrying about my clip placement! And thank you so much to all my betas who put up with my freaking out about this vid :) You all made me feel much better in the end.


End file.
